Char's Collection of Clean Pokemon Romance Oneshots
by CharTheLittleCharmander
Summary: Char here with a new collection of 100% clean Pokémon Romance oneshots! Please feel free to submit pairings, but be sure to read the rules in chapter 1 of this story first!
1. Guidelines and Rules

**Hello people of Fanfiction! Char here and welcome to my collection of Pokemon romance oneshots!**

 **This first chapter is simply here as a disclaimer and rules board. So please read this before continuing any further.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimers**_

 **These pairings may only include Pokémon, _NO HUMANS ALOWED UNLESS THEY OWN THE POKEMON_ (no Pokefeilia)**

 **These stories are _ALL_ rated T for a reason! There will be no sort of sexual imagery of any kind within these stories so do not ask for it! You can go somewhere else for that, it will not be found here!**

 **I do not own Pokemon in any way. All of my stories are written for entertainment and I do not profit from them financially in any way!**

 ** _I WILL accept homosexual pairings_ , I do not discriminate! Just remember not to expect any sort of sexual imagery! I am very accepting of that sort of thing, just do not ask for pairings of large age gaps or incest. I place this in the disclaimers so that you know that any homophobic reviews or Private Messages are not wanted and will be deleted or ignored.**

 **Each pairing will only take up one chapter, if you wish me to continue a specific pairing ask me in Private Messages, but know they may not be posted here.**

* * *

 _ **Rules for Submitting Pairings**_

 **Send the pairing as a review on this story, or as a Private Message to my account. (I can recieve Private Messages from the app.)**

 **In the request make sure to clarify if you would like your name to be displayed, and if you are a guest, request to remain anonymous.**

 **In the request be sure to clarify;**

 **Species of the pair**

 **Genders of the pair**

 **Names of all characters (clarify who is who)**

 **The setting that the characters will be interacting with***

 **The personalities of the characters**

 **The way the pairing characters know each other**

 **Any other characters you wish to see included**

 **How you want the pairing characters to act toward each other or confess affection**

 **What perspective (third person or first person with switching viewpoints)**

 **(Anything not clarified will be made my by me)**

* * *

 *** Settings may include**

 **Pokemon mystery dungeon (Postgame, just be warned I have limited knowledge on games other than Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon)**

 **The main game universe (captive or wild, just expect the word mate to be thrown around, still no sexual imagery or references)**

 **Human-like civilization for pokemon (Real places or fictional towns, please specify town/city names)**

 **Any other settings must be specially approved**

* * *

 _ **General Rules**_

 **No sexual imagery, don't ask**

 **No negative reviews based on homophobia or a dislike of any pairings, only on the writing**

 **If you are using specific characters form another story on this site, you must own the story those characters are in, no exceptions (please specify the story so I can link it)**

 **Know that I withhold the right to deny any pairing I see fit**

 **Only expect stories to be one chapter in length**

 **Duplicates are allowed, but no duplicating exact pairings already written**

 **Pokémon only in the pairings (No pokemorphs)**

* * *

 **Alright, so with the rules out of the way, I will begin the first short story after I receive the first request.**

 **So, until then, Char out**


	2. Lucario(M) X Mienshao(F)

**So, here we are with the first short story that will be written here. I'm super excited!**

 **This pairing was submitted by user,** **Pokemon and animated lover** **.**

 **This pairing will have the main characters of a male Lucario, and a Female Mienshao who have been submitted with an EXTREMELY detailed description.**

 **This pairing was also submitted with several other supporting characters and a main antagonist! Now that's commitment!**

 **Anyway without further stalling, here is the the story!**

* * *

 _ **Link's POV**_

I was pretty cold the night of Vivi's big Christmas party, Lucario fur may look toasty, but trust me, it's too short to do much against the cold.

"A little cold there buddy?" I heard someone behind me chuckle mockingly.

I spun around and smiled a certain Decidueye that had assured me we would walk all the way to the party together, "Took you long enough to catch up, I thought I was going to have to walk the whole way to Vivi's party myself."

Of course I wasn't angry with Dean, the guy has hung around me since highschool, and I guess you could say that we were best friends, he sure thought so.

"Hey, I don't need to walk fast out here," He said taking his place next to me as we walked, "The ol' feathers here keep me nice and comfy."

"Lucky you," I said with an eye roll, "My fur couldn't keep a light breeze from giving me shivers."

Dean laughed at me and proceeded to pull the leaf strings and close the hole for his eyes in his feather cloak. "Niiiiicccceee, and toasty."

I laughed at him and pushed him a little, "Sometimes I wonder about you."

Dean opened his hood and smiled at me, "And I'm wondering who all is going to be at this party. Do you think there will be girls there?"

"Dude," I said with an eye roll, "I'm pretty sure the one hosting is like fifteen. I can pretty much guarantee that there will be women there somewhere."

"Nice," He said and continued walking forward, "But you are going to die there bro."

I looked over to Dean with a confused look, "What, why?"

He smirked at me, "Do you expect a Vanillite to keep the heat on?"

* * *

 _ **Mirage's POV**_

 _Why did I agree to come to this party again_? I thought to myself as I stood in the corner alone.

I sighed and tried to occupy myself by looking around the house I was in once more. It was a moderately sized house with all white furniture and many windows.

All-in-all it was a pretty nice house, minus the what seemed like hundreds of people who were currently crammed into the house for this so called party.

 _And none of them wish to speak to me, great_. I thought and returned my gaze out the window I sat in.

What I saw out the window though was what really surprised me. I saw what looked like a Lucario walking toward the house with a Decidueye in tow.

"Link?" I asked myself quietly, "He still lives around here?"

I didn't have much time to think about it though as a little bird began whispering in my ear.

"Mirage, S-Sora wants you to c-come find him, p-please," a little Chatot chirped in my ear.

"Look, Chris, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to look for that big oaf so he can shove me in his car." I said sympathetically.

I knew that failure to find me would bring him a beating, but I was not about to be in a public place, or any place with Sora.

"H-He said if you don't come to him, he is going to find you," The chatot shivered.

"Just tell him you think I left, I might leave soon anyway, it will be fine." I said trying to reassure Chris.

"O-Ok Mirage, I hope you're right this time." He said before flying off.

I stood up, ready to leave, but then something caught my eye. I saw that Lucario again, but this time his Decidueye buddy was being dragged off and he was standing by the door, alone.

I gulped slightly and made my way over to him, "Link?"

The lucario turned around quickly and stared at me in disbelief. "Mirage? Is that you?"

* * *

 _ **Link's POV**_

I couldn't believe my eyes, Mirage was actually standing right in front of me.

I couldn't help that I was pulled into a hug by her, "It's been, what, fiffteen years? And last I remember you weren't a Lucario."

I could feel my face heat up , "Uh, twenty actually."

"Twenty years? Why haven't we talked since grade school!" She said happily.

I laughed, "We hardly talked in grade school Mirage, you would always train during recess and I would watch. Plus it's hard to talk when you leave town "

"Oh come on, you sparred with me sometimes! It was fun!" she said.

"And it doesn't matter I moved out back then, I just moved back to town recently.

"Yea, I guess it was nice, but you seriously moved back here?" I said.

I reminisced, I did see her down there by herself sometimes, in the field below the playground, but I would usually just ignore her, I was pretty shy around her, I guess you could say she was my childhood crush, and when she moved away _I_ was crushed.

That's when I felt her tense up over my shoulder.

"Mirage what's wro-" was all I got to say before being thrown by the scruff of my neck out the window.

I stood up groggily and looked back through the now shattered window to see the most frightening thing in my life.

Through the window was what appeared to be a Zoroark, and in his hand was a little Chatot that had a black eye and what looked like a broken wing.

The Zoroark was smirking at me through the window.

* * *

 _ **Mirage's POV**_

"DEAR ARCEUS NO!" I screamed out the broken window before turning to the Zoroark who had thrown Link.

"Sora! What are you doing! You could have killed him!" I screamed at the Zoroark.

"And you could have come when I asked you to," he smirked and tossed the mess that was Chris at me.

The entire room was silent as we stood there and stared at each other.

I hated to admit it, but I was scared out of my mind in that moment. I didn't know what to do, I just stood there trembling like a little girl.

Much to my relief I saw the Vanillite that was Vivi, the host of the party, float over to the broken window.

"Sora! What the hell! My parents aren't going to let me throw parties if you pull shit like this!"

Sora turned and snarled at Vivi, "Lookie here kid, this is adult business, if you didn't want adults here, you shouldn't of invited the whole town. Now, stay out of my way before I have desert early tonight!"

Vivi shivered slightly and slowly backed away, "I-I…." was all she could stutter before floating off screaming that the party was over.

That's when everything really went wrong, everybody in the house scampered past us to the exit.

My trembling started back up when I noticed that only Sora, Chris's mangled figure, and I were the only ones left in the house.

I looked down at Chris slowly and he looked back up to me, "S-Sorry Mirage, he didn't buy it."

I looked up and saw that Sora was walking toward me slowly, "We can't have you running off with some weakling, can we?"

I turned and tried to run in the opposite direction, but I felt his claw wrap around my arm and pull me up over his shoulder.

"Now, now, we can't have the bride to be running off can we?" He said with a laugh.

I started kicking and screaming as loud as I could, but no one seemed to hear me as Sora carried me out the door.

That's when I saw that Link was still there.

"LINK! H-HELP ME, PLEASE!" I shouted, pleading for him to come and save me.

* * *

 _ **Link's POV**_

I watched as Sora turned away down the street with Mirage on his shoulder and I froze in place. My feet actually refused to move from their spot.

' _He was pretty tough, is it worth saving her?_ ' I thought as I stared at Mirage getting carried around the corner and out of sight.

I just continued to stand there and stare, I wasn't in pain from the window, just scared if you will.

I felt something tap at my foot and I looked down.

There was a little Chatot pecking at my foot, its eye was black and its wing was bent at an unnatural angle.

"H-His van is parked around th-the corner." It squacked weakly, "Sh-she needs help."

I looked down the street after Sora and Mirage and heard what sounded like screaming.

Without another word I broke into a sprint heading down the sidewalk after them, ' _I hope this is a good idea._ ' I thought.

I turned the corner and what I saw made me angry, Sora was holding Mirage up against the side of a white van by her arms and attempting to plant a kiss on her face.

I was fuming, I don't know why but I felt my face heat up and, ' _Jealousy_ ,' I thought through my rage. I held that thought in my head and decided the this Sora figure needed to pay.

I moved my hand behind my back slightly and grabbed at the air behind be, only a large blue bone appeared in my paw behind me.

I took a single step forward and thrust the bone as hard as I could manage directly at the one place I knew would hurt Sora the most, the face.

* * *

I didn't mean to, but apparently I ended up aiming a little high with the bone and ended up scraping the end of it over his cheek and eye.

Granted, I didn't care about the sicko in anyway so I just went for it again, and again, and again.

By the time I was was done he was laying on the ground in a little pool of blood from his eye. He was passed out and breathing, but his face was mangled on the side I attacked.

Mirage and I stood there and stared at him for a second before turning our gazes to each other.

The bone in my hand disappeared as Mirage came over to me and buried her head in my chest. "Th-Thank you Link!" She cried.

I froze in place for a second and felt my face heat up once more and I hugged Mirage, trying my best to comfort her.

What I didn't see was Sora stand back up. He lunged at us and with one swipe of his huge paws Mirage and I were flung into the side of his van.

My vision was fading as I layed there with Mirage still in my arms, she wasn't moving.

Sora smirked at me and raised his claw up to slash at me, but the attack never came.

I looked up and the last thing I saw before blacking out was what appeared to be some sort of chain fly out of the ground and latch onto Sora's arm.

* * *

 _ **Mirage's POV**_

After blacking out in Link's arms I awoke right back in the same place, except our surroundings were different.

I looked around and saw were laying in some sort of hotel room, there was a picture of a wigglytuff on the wall next to the small TV. There was only one bed, the one me and Link were sharing.

I sat up slowly and seemed to have woken up Link as well. "M-Mirage?" He said tiredly, looking at me.

I pulled him up and hugged him once more, "Link! Dear Arceus you saved me!"

He seemed a bit startled at first, but spoke after a few seconds of silence. "O-Of course I saved you. Ever since you left back in grade school I missed you! When we met at the party I felt, happy, like a piece of me came back."

"I-I was just worried y-you were hurt." He said, but this time he spoke he was audibly sobbing.

I was dumbfounded, this is the same Lucario who put fun above schoolwork and he was crying over me.

"I-I wanted to tell you how I felt, but you left before I could work up the courage." He continued.

' _He has liked me since grade school?'_ I thought to myself, I mean we were friends, but I never would've guessed.

' _Maybe I should give him a chance then._ ' I thought before bringing his head away from my shoulder.

"That's all I needed to hear." I said, and our lips connected.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head at first, but slowly he melted into the show of affection.

Then Dean walked in, "Hey guys! You're lucky I showed up when I did tonight, man Spirit shackle is really…." He stopped when he say us.

We stopped our kiss quickly and looked at him, I could tell we were both blushing.

"I'll just, wait outside." He said and stepped out.

Link and I looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

 _ **Link's POV**_

This was the night, I was going to do it.

We were back at Vivi's house the following year. Her parents had banned Christmas parties, so she threw a big New Year's Eve party instead.

Mirage was standing beside me and looking at the TV, the ball was going to drop in about five minutes, I had no time left to wait.

I gulped and played with the golden ring I was holding behind my back nervously.

We were surrounded by people and I spoke loudly to get everyone's attention, "E-Excuse me! Everyone!"

All of the eyes in the room fell on me, including Mirage's and I felt the heat rush to my face.

"M-Mirage," I bent down on one knee and pulled the ring from behind my back. "W-Will you marry me?"

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head this time and she pulled me to my feet and locked lips with me.

' _I guess that means yes.'_ I thought as everyone around up began cheering.

* * *

 **Woah everyone, sorry that took so long to write, I really wanted to get the first couple chapters of my new story up first, so this got put on hold for a few days.**

 **Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed my first attempt at a oneshot like this and will send in more pairings soon.**

 **Also, Pokemon and animated lover I hope that this was everything you hoped for and more! Thank you so much for sending in the first pairing for this collection!**

 **Until next time, Char signing out!**


	3. Politoed(M) X Frogadier(M)

**Hello everyone! Char here, and welcome to the second chapter of this collection!**

 **This pairing will be a male politoed and a male frogadier! Now, I feel like you might be against this sort of thing, and to you I will say something personally.**

 _ **I don't like when people judge MY people, if you don't like the requester's way of life, or mine for that matter, you can go ahead and leave now. Take your stupid comments with you, flames will be used to warm my bedroom this winter.**_

 **Now, this story was submitted by an anonymous guest, and honestly I don't blame them, it's tough to own up to this sort of thing.**

 **But I'll save the real talk for the end of the chapter, please enjoy and please stick around till the end for the unofficial first edition of real talk with Char.**

* * *

Outside a small house in a suburb, the laughs of children could be heard echoing through the quiet atmosphere.

"Come on Rukii!" A froakie laughed as he hopped away from his friend laughing. "You'll have to do better than that if you ever want to tag me!"

Behind the froakie waddled a little poliwag who was panting rather heavily. "Hey! No fair! I don't have arms like you Saru!" He shouted after his friend.

Just as Rukii was nearing his froakie friend the two heard the croaking of their parents exiting the nearby house along with a shout. "Alright Rukii, It's time to go bud!"

The two younger frogs turned to see a pair of greninja and a pair of politoed standing outside of the house.

Rukii turned to Saru and sighed, "I it's time for me to leave I guess." He said with a sad tone.

"Where are you moving to again?" Saru asked his sad friend, hopeful that it wasn't too far away.

"My mommy said it's going to be about a day's car ride before we get to my new town." He said sadly as the two started off towards their parents.

"A whole day?!" Saru said in shock. "That means we won't be able to visit each other, will it?"

Rukii sighed, "I-I guess not…"

The two children arrived in the presence of their parents and turned to each other with sad expressions. "I guess this is goodbye then." Saru mumbled.

Rukii nodded slowly and sniffed back tears, "Yea, g-goodbye…"

Saru ran forward and pulled Rukii into a tight hug, causing the poliwag to sob lightly.

Rukii would never tell anyone, but back then he had a bit of a crush on the froakie he called his friend. He was always a bit scared to tell anyone about his preference for a long time in fact. In the eight years that he was away from his hometown, it took him seven to tell his parents, on his seventeenth birthday, the same year he evolved into a politoed. His parents accepted it well and surprised him by telling him that he would get to spend his senior year back in his hometown at dear old Elemental High the following year.

The first thing that Rukii did upon arriving back at his school was search out his old friend Saru. Much to Rukii's delight, his froakie friend had evolved into a frogadier in his absence, retaining his modest nature and, well, cute looks in Rukii's opinion. Much to his dismay though, Saru seemed to not recognize him in his newest evolution, making new friends and becoming slightly more popular. Rukii, still not being totally comfortable with his homosexuality, decided it was alright, and was alright with admiring Saru from afar.

It was now nearing the holidays of Rukii's senior year that our story truly begins as Rukii walked down the stairs of his house along with his closest friend and classmate, a brionnie named Lucie, who accepted Rukii for himself and offered her friendship.

"Do we have to go to this dance? I'd rather just stay at home." Rukii said as the two made for the door.

"Yes you have to go," Lucie said calmly, "It's rather hard to drive without feet, Mr. eighteen year old."

Rukii sighed and opened the door for Lucie. It was true, he had turned eighteen a few days prior and had his driver's license, but that still didn't mean he wanted to go anywhere.

The two walked down the front steps and entered Rukii's sedan. Rukii sat his pocket diary down on the dashboard and began to buckle himself up, then leaned over to assist Lucie who was having some difficulty.

Lucie noticed the diary and sighed. "Do you have to bring that thing?" She asked as Rukii started the car and looked at her.

"If you are making me stay the whole time, I need something to do." He said, pulling the car onto the road and starting off toward the school.

Lucie smiled over at the politoed and giggled slightly. "Aw, you're not going to dance with me and my friends?"

Rukii laughed, "Lucie, people already think we are dating for Arceus sake, I'm not going to do anything but sit in the auditorium and wait for you to be finished."

"Why don't you want to go? The dance for the holiday season is always a great one. It will be your first one in the school after all!" Lucie said, turning back to look forward.

Rukii hesitated to tell Lucie, but sighed and spoke up. "I-I'm just worried **HE** will be there." He said, a blush spreading across his face.

"Oh, that Saru guy, frogadier right? I'm sure he'll be with someone there if he even goes. I've never noticed him at dances before, but then again I don't really pay attention to much around me." Lucie said, looking out her window at the school that was fast approaching in the distance.

* * *

Rukii and Lucie settled into seats in the back of the auditorium to wait for the dance to begin. The superintendent of the school board, a large ursaring, walked up on stage and began his speech thanking the students for coming and laying down the rules of the dance. Rukii was not paying much attention to the speech considering he was planning to stay in the auditorium all night anyway.

Rukii turned his head for a second and felt someone slip into the seat beside him. He turned his head at the feeling and let a small gasp escape his mouth before turning back around and nudging Lucie.

Lucie turned to see Rukii blushing madly and hyperventilating slightly. "What's the matter?" She asked quietly.

Rukii gestured his head behind him quickly and Lucie leaned forward in her seat to see who was behind him.

Sitting in the seat beside Rukii was a familiar looking frogadier who was listening to the superintendent carefully. "Oh would you calm down, he isn't even paying you any attention." She said, turning her attention back to the speech."

Rukii was still panicking a bit as he he kept his back to Saru and began scribbling in his pocket diary. _Saru sat next to me in the auditorium tonight!_ He wrote. _Why did he have to sit next to me!? I always get flustered around him! Why did I have to end up with a crush on the cutest boy in school!?_

Just then the superintendent finished his speech and all of the students that filled the room began making for the exits at the front of the room. Lucie got out of her seat and made for a small group of female water types near the exit, waving Rukii goodbye before leaving with them. Rukii sighed and scribbled some more notes in his diary while everyone else left. He sat back up normally and noticed that Saru had not yet left, he was checking his phone.

Rukii tried to act natural while he waited for Saru to leave, but felt his face get hot quickly and he just continued scribbling in his diary. _He isn't leaving! Why does he have to check his facebook RIGHT HERE BESIDE ME!_

Saru looked up and saw that everyone else had left the room and moved to get up. After standing and walking into the isle and around the back of the seats he noticed the Politoed that had been sitting next to him.

Rukii was still scribbling away in his diary, trying to forget about Saru until he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He flinched and turned his head slowly to meet the gaze of Saru behind him.

"Are you alright? What are you doing in here?" Saru asked him with a little smile.

Rukii gulped quietly before speaking back. "I-I'm, uh, I'm just someone's ride." He said, cursing himself mentally for stuttering. _Don't get flustered now!_ He thought to himself. _He'll get suspicious!_

Saru smiled and laughed a little in response, "You don't want to dance at all? Not in the slightest?"

Rukii couldn't believe what he was hearing. _I-Is he asking me to come dance with him and his friends?_ Rukii thought with excitement. "I-I, uh, I don't have anyone to d-dance with, my friend went off with her friends."

Saru smiled and shifted his weight onto one leg, putting his and on his hip. "I think I know someone who would want to dance. Come on!" He said, extending his hand to Rukii.

The politoed almost fainted in that second. _H-He wants to hold my hand! It might just be to lead me somewhere, but still!_ Rukii smiled widely at the offer and ended up jumping over the back of the seat in his haste to take his crush's hand, which he did as soon as he was back on the ground.

"That's the spirit now! Come on!" Saru said and pulled Rukii down the halls of the school to the gym where the actual dance was taking place.

* * *

Saru and Rukii arrived at the door of the gymnasium and looked around. There was a song playing that had a nice rhythm playing that went with the rap that was being laid to it. Everyone in the room was dancing to the song with some real energy, some people were even singing along to the rap lyrics.

Both of the frogs perked up a little once hearing the song, Rukii's pep left him a little as Saru dropped his hand. "I love this song!" Saru shouted over the music and began dancing and singing along.

Rukii smiled to himself and took a few steps forward to stand by Saru. _I love this song too! Maybe we have more in common that I thought!_ He thought, getting excited about how he and his crush liked the same thing.

Rukii stood and watched for a minute or two before starting himself, but by then the song was over and a new one was playing.

Rukii froze when he heard the next song. It was a slow song with beautiful music, and everyone was pairing up to dance. Both he and Saru scanned the room to see that they were the only two not dancing and turned back to each other quickly.

"Looks like we need partners huh?" Saru said laughing, extending his hand back to Rukii again.

Rukii blushed and stared at Saru's hand for a second and then looked up as Saru's face. Saru was smiling and cocked his head slightly once Rukii looked at him. Rukii started to tremble and took a few steps back. _W-What!? He wants to dance with me!? I-I can't this is too sudden for me! W-What if I screwed up and ruined my chances with him?!_ Rukii thought as he stood there, still shaking.

Suddenly, Rukii turned and ran out the door as fast as he could, not wanting to embarrass himself or Saru by dancing.

"Hey, wait! Where are you go…" Saru started to shout and run after the politoed, but he was cut off when he slipped and fell on something. He sat back up and grabbed the item he slipped on. It was a little book that looked like it could fit in a small pocket.

* * *

Saru stepped out into the hallway to get some better light and opened up the small book to see it was filled with handwritten entries. He read the latest one to himself. _Saru sat next to me in the auditorium tonight!_ _Why did he have to sit next to me! I always get flustered around him! Why did I have to end up with a crush on the cutest boy in school!?_

Saru choked on his own spit and felt his face heat up suddenly. _T-That politoed has a crush on me!? For how long!?_

Saru flipped to the very first entry in the book and read it. _My mom got me this diary to write my feelings in. I guess since I've been back at Elemental High for a week now it's good to have somewhere to dump my feelings. Ugh, why out of all of my friends when I lived here before did it have to be Saru that I have a crush on! I just love when his eyes are those little slits, it's too cute to handle! And of course I sit right beside him in Calculus, so all I do all day is peek at him and stare! I wonder if he even remembers when we were kids? I guess it doesn't really matter, I'm not going to approach the coolest, cutest, boy in school and tell him I love him! We are the same gender for Arceus sake! Maybe it's good he doesn't remember me..._

Saru was breathing heavily at this point and ran into the locker rooms to the sinks. He splashed some water on his red face and looked up into the mirror. His eyes were slits and he felt and saw his face get red again, one thought coursing through his mind, _Rukii?!_

* * *

The next day, Rukii waited by his locker anxiously for lucie to arrive at school. _Where is she? I need her help pretty bad right now!_ He thought.

He sighed in relief when he saw her dragging herself down the hall with a small smile. "Good morning!" She said happily once she arrived next to Rukii. She immediately saw the worried look on his face though. "What's the matter with you?"

Rukii leaned down a little and whispered to her, "Look, I think I dropped my diary last night when I was running out, you need to help me find it."

"Why does it matter if you dropped it? Just get a new one." Lucie said with a little giggle.

Rukii looked around before whispering again. "Don't you remember, I was With Saru! What if HE finds it! It must say I love him on every page!"

Lucie sighed and opened her locker, "Fine, but at least get yourself ready for class first."

Rukii nodded and opened his locker, what he saw shocked him so much he dropped his bookbag. "Oh my Arceus."

Lucie peeked around the door of Rukii's locker to see him pull his diary out with a sticky note attached to the front. Rukii read it outloud. "Come to the school roof before first period."

Rukii and Lucie looked at each other and Rukii gulped before putting the diary back into his locker before turning off down the hall to the stairs in silence.

* * *

Rukii arrived on the roof of the school and nearly fainted upon seeing who had asked him to meet. Saru was standing in the same posture he did the night before when he asked Rukii to come dance with him, minus the outstretched hand, with her back to the door.

"Uh, h-hello?" Rukii said quietly before taking a few steps further onto the roof.

Saru turned around suddenly and smiled at Rukii. "Hey! I got the locker right! Welcome, I just figured after last night it would be nice to talk for a couple minutes."

Rukii came over and stood nervously next to Saru. "S-So, what did you want to talk about?"

Saru chuckled and shrugged, "Nothing in particular, just wanted to talk, I had fun last night!"

Rukii smiled slightly, "Y-Yea, me too." _Oh my Arceus why does he have to talk about it like it was a date! We danced for maybe two minutes then I ran away!_

Saru cocked his head and smiled before speaking again. "So, play any sports?"

Rukii shook his head a little. "Uh, n-no I don't"

Saru smirked and looked at Rukii, "Makes sense, you never were any good at tag."

Rukii blushed a deep red and yelled defensively, "I-I didn't have any hands! What was I supposed to do!" Then it hit him, _H-He remembers me!?_

Saru laughed and pulled Rukii into a tight hug, "Rukii, you silly frog, you honestly thought you could hide from me for the entire year!?"

Rukii began stuttering uncontrollably after hearing that his friend remembered him. "W-Well, I just, uh I-I… I d-didn't want to tell you…"

Saru laughed and nearly made Rukii faint again with his next action, pulling the politoed into a deep kiss and an embrace. Rukii's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he stared into the slit eyes of his friend as he slowly melted into the kiss, placing as much passion into it as he felt for Saru, which was a lot. Rukii and Saru felt the heat radiating off of each other's faces as they kissed and squeezed each other until neither could stand without air anymore.

The two broke apart and stared at each other for a second, both of their faces were redder than apples. Saru was smiling while Rukii's mouth fell open. "You don't need to tell me anything frog boy, you dropped your diary." Saru said with a smile.

Rukii felt his face get even hotter after hearing this. "Y-You read my diary?" He asked.

Saru scratched the back of his head. "Well, at first I opened it to see who's it was, but uh, you sort of called me the cutest boy in school on the newest, and first ever page."

Rukii smiled and looked up into Saru's slit eyes. "I couldn't get enough of those cute eyes of yours, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you that I was gay." He stopped smiling at the last part of his sentence.

Saru hugged him again and whispered, "It's alright, judging by ninty percent of that diary, I can tell you mean it." And with that Saru pressed his lips against Rukii's again.

The two stopped and turned around suddenly though when they heard another throat being cleared. The two turned around to meet the gaze of a smirking Lucie. The two boys blushed even redder as Lucie turned around. "You two, class starts in about three minutes now." And with that she began back down the stairs.

Rukii and Saru began to walt quickly after her, but Rukii snuck another look at Saru's eyes, smiling to himself before focusing ahead of him.

* * *

 **Alrighty everyone, I would like to start out here with a thank you for reading.**

 **I would also like to ask that no one leave any sort of nasty comments or anything for the requester to find, if you do, then you are trash…**

 **And a message to the requester, if you ever need to talk about this sort of thing, please PM me and tell me who you are! I am super self conscious about being gay, and I wish to help you if you need it!**

 **I would like to that user GlaceyGlace for beta reading as always! Please head over and check out their story, its SSSSOOOO GOOD! (And there is a character based off of me now :3)**

 **Please submit your pairings for next time, and thank you all for reading, Char out!**


	4. Sentret(M) X Mew (F)

**Hello everyone and welcome back to this little collection of short stories!**

 **Today's pairing comes from user Infinite Nexus and includes a male Sentret and a female Mew! Interesting pairing I would say, this is going to be fun!**

 **Thank everyone for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Mew spent most of her days exactly the same way. She would sit up in trees and play little jokes on trainers as they passed by for a while, head off to find some food for the day, most likely snatched from the plate of someone sitting at a restaurant, and then head back to share her food with her only friend in the whole Johto region, a little Sentret named Paul.

Paul was owned by a trainer named… uh… Well, his name isn't important right now, but Paul's trainer was still new to the idea of training pokemon and only owned a few pokemon himself. Paul's trainer owned Paul himself, a pidgey named Maria, a weedle named Gregory, a spearow named Sam, a rattata named Jimmy, and the chikorita that was provided to him at the beginning of his journey, named Chiki.

All of the pokemon, excluding paul, and the trainer knew nothing about how Mew came every night to see her friend. Paul and Mew had been friends for ages before Paul was captured. Paul's trainer was only a small roadblock to their friendship in their eyes. All that Paul had to do was sleep in his ball during the day and he would have the energy to play with Mew at night once everyone else was asleep.

Our story begins one night after about two weeks with Paul's trainer, the group is camping out in the forest just outside of Violet city.

Paul released himself from his pokeball and looked around to see that his trainer was still asleep. Paul exhaled in relief and made for the forest surrounding them as fast as he could. _Oh boy, I'm late, Mew's gonna be so mad at me!_ He thought to himself as he ran into the forest in a seemingly random direction.

Paul ran for a few minutes before stopping suddenly and plopping himself down on the ground, using his tail as a pillow, to catch his breath. _At least it looks like Mew was a little late too._ He thought to himself as he breathed deeply to catch his breath.

 _Oh no silly, I'm not late, you are…_ Paul heard echo through his head and flinched slightly. "You've been here for a while now haven't you?" He said out loud seemingly to no one.

 _Yep, about ten minutes now, slowpoke._ He heard in his head again. "Sorry Mew, my trainer wouldn't fall asleep to save his life!" Paul said. Just then a pick blur rushed from the top of one of the trees surrounding Paul and tackled him, causing the two to tumble across the ground and land lying next to each other.

Paul stared at the mew that just tackled him for a second before both of them started giggling and rolling around. "Hey!" Paul said between laughs, "Quick attack isn't fair!" Mew just laughed harder at him. "Neither is making me wait here by myself dummy!"

Paul sat up and sighed. "Sorry Mew, like I said my trainer wouldn't go to sleep. I have to sneak away to see you, you know?" Mew sat up next to him and smirked. "Yea, yea, I know you are all about this whole 'having a trainer' thing, but who is more important to you, him or me?"

Paul smiled and laughed, "Of course you Mew, but you know that it has always been my dream to go out and battle all around Johto!" Mew sighed and placed her head on Paul's shoulder. "Well, at least I don't give you dumb nicknames." Paul laughed a little, "Hey! You know I like the name my trainer gave me!"

Mew smirked and sat up to look at him, "Alright 'Paul' well what will you do when your trainer decides you aren't "cool" enough to stay on his team? Where will you go when he lets you go on the opposite end of Johto?"

Paul seemed a bit confused at this. "What do you mean?" Mew sighed and her normal smile got a little smaller. "Your trainer is just a kid really, let's be honest, once he finds a cooler looking pokemon, you're as good as off the team aren't you? He already has a full team doesn't he?"

Paul thought this over for a little while before gulping nervously. "Y-You don't think he would do that would he?" Mew sighed again, "Honestly, yea, I do, I see trainers do it all the time when I see them on the streets. All they want is the strongest team, and I don't think a sentret is going to do very well against the elite four to be honest."

"Oh," Paul said sadly while standing up, "Uh, Mew, I don't really feel like playing tonight I think I'm going to head back to sleep a little." And with that Paul began on his way back to his trainer's camp.

Mew floated up and followed closely behind Paul as he walked. "Sorry, but I needed to warn you, I really do see trainers just throw out the pokemon they deem weak or when they find cooler ones is all. I don't want to see you get hurt!"

Paul stopped walking to look at Mew and smile. "Y-You didn't want to see me get hurt is all?" Paul said, sniffing back tears. Mew blushed a little and nodded, "Of course dummy, we've been friends for years now! I nearly cried when I saw you get caught!"

Paul blushed as well after hearing this and his big tail started wagging behind him a little. "No kidding? You really care that much?" Mew rushed forward and pulled her friend into a tight hug. "Of course dummy! I-I love you stupid!" She blurted out by accident.

Mew realized what she said and backed up away from the sentret quickly. "I-I didn't mean… I, uh, just…" She rambled, trying to think of a way to play off what she said. Paul on the other hand just stared at her, wide eyed and jaw dropped.

Mew blushed redder than an apple and covered her face quickly. Paul on the other hand rushed forward, pulled Mew's hands away from her face, and pressed their lips together in the span of a second. Mew's eyes nearly popped out of her head for a second before she melted into the kiss and wrapped the couple with her tail.

Paul heard Mew's voice in his head once more as they locked lips. _I thought Quick Attack wasn't fair dummy?_ The sentret smiled into the kiss before breaking it for air. "So, what does this mean now?" Paul asked with a smile.

Mew smirked, "It means that you ditch that trainer of yours and I take you around Johto myself." Paul perked up suddenly and his tail began waving around behind him furiously. "Are you serious? You'll take me around Johto if I go with you?"

Mew giggled a little and picked Paul up with her psychic abilities. "You got that right dummy! Even around other regions if you want!" Mew pulled Paul into another hug as they floated off towards the clouds quickly with him in her arms.

Paul looked back down in worry. "B-But Mew, I still have to go back to my trainer and…" Mew laughed again, cutting Paul off. "Don't worry, your pokeball just exploded, I dealt with it." Paul laughed, "You're scary sometimes, you know that?"

Mew smirked at him, "That's why you'd better not leave me again lover boy!" She pulled him into another embrace and kiss as they flew off.

* * *

Paul's trainer awoke the next morning to a phone call from his mother. "Come on back here hun, your uncle from Kanto just sent you a little gift! It's a pokemon called charmander!"

Paul's trainer looked down and noticed the fragments of Paul's pokeball and smirked. "You got it mom, I won't even have to release any other weak pokemon for the little guy either."

* * *

 **Alrighty, I hope this is good for you Infinite Nexus! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Anyhow, before I go remember to request pairings through PM or a review!**

 **Thanks for reading! Char out!**


End file.
